Dust to Dust
|enemies =Inner Circle, Oasis Hotel Security Service, Vladimir Makarov |date = January 21, 2017 - 22:14:51 |game = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 |objective = Kill Makarov |console = sp_dubai |multiplayer = Oasis |specialops = Vertigo}} "Dust to Dust" is the eighteenth and final mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player starts out in Juggernaut armor, and takes the role of John Price, attempting to kill Makarov for vengeance. Characters *John Price (playable) *Vladimir Makarov (K.I.A.) *Yuri (K.I.A.) *Nikolai (Only heard) Plot Price and Yuri, with support from Nikolai, move in to assassinate Makarov in the Hotel Oasis in Dubai. The mission begins with Price and Yuri wearing Juggernaut armor inside of a van while Nikolai taps into the security feed of the hotel. Price and Yuri proceed up the road, fighting a large army of Oasis security guards. Eventually they arrive at the entrance to the hotel, walk up a flight of stairs, and enter an elevator. As the elevator rises, an enemy chopper fires on them. Price and Yuri are able to destroy the helicopter, but it spins out of control, crashing into the elevator the two are in, destroying their Juggernaut Armor in the process. The elevator then begins to fall and the pair must then jump to another lift which Nikolai hacked. Price and Yuri then ride the elevator up to the 27th floor. Nikolai then informs them to hurry to catch up with Makarov. Pursuing Makarov, the two fight their way around the triangular penthouse, into a diner, past a small stage and into a hallway. The escape helicopter then appears and fires at them, partially collapsing the building's top floor. Price's weapons fall off the edge and he almost falls off (but gets back up). However, Yuri is wounded; a piece of debris went through his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. Yuri then tells Price to not worry about him and to stop Makarov. Price then runs up the collapsed ceiling and across the helipad to Makarov's helicopter. Just as it starts leaving the roof, Price jumps onto the helicopter, grabs the pilot by the leg, and tosses him out of the helicopter. The copilot draws his Desert Eagle but Price puts up a struggle, inadvertently firing a shot into the controls. Price proceeds to take out a knife and thrust it into the co-pilot's throat, and throws him into the air as well. Price then takes control of the helicopter, attempting to prevent it from crashing, but to no avail. Price awakes to find himself on a glass ceiling that's going to shatter. He notices Makarov, wounded, climbing out of the helicopter, and the two begin a slow crawl for a Desert Eagle. Price manages to reach the gun, but Makarov stomps on Price's hand, making Price release the gun, and takes the pistol, but before he can kill Price, Yuri arrives just in time and shoots Makarov with his USP. 45, wounding him further. However, Makarov murders Yuri; this buys Price enough time to heave himself off the ground and onto Makarov. After stunning Makarov with a few blows with his fists, Price wraps a steel cord connected to the helicopter around Makarov's neck and strangles him with it. Price is able to break the damaged glass ceiling they are fighting on, causing both of them to fall. Makarov is hanged and killed by the steel cable, while Price survives the fall as he safely lands on the floor below the roof. Price lights a cigar and watches Makarov's hanging corpse while police sirens are heard in the background. Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Intel 44. After going up the escalator, make a U-turn and look for a bar. The intel is on top of the bar. 45. After exiting the elevator, a room with a poker table with the intel on it can be found to the left. 46. After spotting Makarov in the lobby and before pursuing him, hugging the wall and going to the right will lead the player into a bar, where the final piece of intel can be found sitting on the bar's top. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Dust To Dust - Mission 16 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Gallery Dubai_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Overview of the city where the Hotel Oasis is Yuri_In_Dust_To_Dust.jpg|Yuri wearing the Juggernaut Armor. Makarov_running_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Makarov, trying to escape Wounded_Yuri_Dust_to_Dust.png|Yuri, wounded Price_pulling_the_pilot_out_of_heli_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Price pulling out the first pilot Price killing a pilot Dust to Dust.png|Price killing the second pilot Crashed_Littlebird_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Crashed Littlebird Makarov aiming Deagle Dust to Dust MW3.png|Makarov aiming at Price with a Desert Eagle Makarov executes Yuri Dust to Dust MW3.png|Makarov shoots Yuri in the head, instantly killing him. Yuri's Death Dust to Dust MW3.png|Yuri's death Yuri's_Corpse_MW3.png|Yuri's corpse Makarov's_corpse_Dust_To_Dust_MW3.png|Makarov's corpse after being killed by Price. Price_smoking_a_cigar_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png Hotel Oasis Hotel_Oasis_MW3.png|Hotel Oasis Hotel_Oasis_helipad_MW3.png|Helipad Transcript Achievements/Trophies This is the End (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Scorched Earth", "Down the Rabbit Hole", and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. Who Dares Wins (40 / Silver trophy ) - Complete the campaign on any difficulty. The Best of the Best (100 / Gold trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Trivia * In the opening cutscene, when a picture of a tortured Volk is shown, on the upper right corner is a picture of PFC Joseph Allen, but only the bottom half is shown. *The way Price runs up to the rooftop and towards the helicopter reuses the animation from The Hornet's Nest when Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson has to get to the rooftops to run to Nikolai's Pave Low from the Brazilian Militia. *If the player uses the movement keys/left analog stick while sitting in the falling helicopter, Price will move the cyclic stick. However, this has no effect on the helicopter's movement. *Though Price is wearing a Juggernaut's helmet before being attacked in the elevator, he is wearing his trademark boonie hat after the Little Bird crashes. *The helicopter that the player needs to shoot down at the elevator is always scripted to hit the two soldiers, but a rare visual glitch can occur if the helicopter was shot while it is in low altitude. *Price was originally silent in this mission, with Yuri speaking instead. This is proved by various sound files, with Yuri speaking similar lines that Price speaks in the final version. *This is the first time in the Call of Duty series that the player's reflection can be seen (Price was kneeling in pain just at the final fight with Makarov). **Price's reflection is actually pre-rendered as seen in a Bink Video file named "dubai_reflection.bik" found in the game files. **In the Wii version of the game, the reflection is not present. *This is the first campaign mission in the entire ''Call of Duty'' series where the player wears Juggernaut armor. *This is the only ending in the Modern Warfare series where Soap doesn't kill the main antagonist and is absent. *This is one of only three times that Captain Price is playable in the Modern Warfare series. It is also the first time which isn't a flashback and he speaks. The first two times were flashbacks "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill". *This is the third mission in Modern Warfare 3 where the playable character speaks during the mission, the first being "Iron Lady" in which the AC-130 Gunner speaks, and the second being "Blood Brothers" when Yuri explains to Price why Makarov knows him shortly after Soap's death. *This is the only mission where Yuri makes a personal appearance as an NPC in Modern Warfare 3, although he is briefly seen in the Prologue and in the cutscenes of "Persona Non Grata" and "Stronghold". *This is the only mission in Modern Warfare 3 where Price is playable. *Dust to Dust is the only Task Force 141 mission where Task Force 141 is not marked disavowed and Yuri is an NPC. *This is the only mission where Price sees Makarov face to face. *The title is a reference to the saying "Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust.". *This is the only ending in the entire Modern Warfare series where the player isn't extracted by Russian Loyalists after killing the main antagonist. **Additionally, it is the only ending mission in any Modern Warfare game where the player isn't extracted wounded by helicopter. *This is the only mission set in the year 2017. *When Yuri finishes removing Price's Juggernaut armor in the elevator, his MK46 has every attachment available for MK46 in multiplayer (some optical attachments, like Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight are hidden behind the Hybrid Sight), however, during the Juggernaut sequence, Yuri's MK46 appears to only have a Grip attached. *When Price takes out his lighter, there is a Task Force 141 logo on its side. *During the briefing scene, there is a picture of Lev Kravchenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops on the upper left. *This is first mission in Modern Warfare 3 to feature white Little Birds, second being the Spec Ops mission "Vertigo" *If the player fails to jump off the lift, they will fall to the very bottom of the hotel instead of the screen turning black and can heard Yuri screaming "Price! No!". *This is the only mission where Makarov's name is colored green (when he speaks during the loading screen). *The starting PKP Pecheneg in this mission holds 600 rounds in reserve, unlike the usual one, which holds 200, and it also reloads twice as fast. This version is also found in the Special Ops missions Toxic Paradise and Smack Town. *The Juggernaut suit will only suppress bullet and grenade damage, and the player will receive normal damage from melee attacks. *"Security Guard" is hostile, but his name appears green in subtitles. *During the helicopter sequence, Price uses a unique knife to kill one of the pilots. That knife is only used by him and by Sandman at the beginning of the Black Tuesday, where he uses it to cut his seatbelt. Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Inner Circle Category:Task Force 141